


No More Lonely Nights

by Queen_of_salt



Category: Naruto
Genre: Comfort, Fluffy, I'm Sorry, I'm not sure what to call it, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Yaoi, alludes to smut, although I love angst, because this pairing needs less angst, brief mention of the massacre, but I mean VERY brief, but I skipped it, but it's light-hearted, but variety is nice, but without the smut, i guess?, i'm awful at tagging i'm sorry, maybe I'll write it in later?, more like romance?, sasuke and Kakashi argue, teacher/student relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 05:58:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9109654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_of_salt/pseuds/Queen_of_salt
Summary: It's days like today when I miss them the most.Days when I don't have anything to do, and my mind is allowed to replay that horrible nightmare as many times as it wants."If you ever feel alone, or you need someone to talk to, you know where I live. You can come by anytime, Sasuke."It all started with those two sentences. On a day when I felt alone, and I needed any sort of distraction I could get. I never planned to take him up on his offer, but that day, I decided I had nothing to lose.And that's how I ended up with my current situation.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting a fanfiction, so I'm a little nervous, but I'm hoping that at least a few people enjoy this. Feedback is what I thrive on, wether it's good or bad. If you dislike it, I would really appreciate any and all comments about what you disliked so I can improve my writing in the future. I was inspired to write this by the scenes surrounding the fight with Kakashi and Itachi, like the scene before the fight where Kakahi and Sasuke were meeting for who knows what, and after that fight, where Sasuke let's himself into Kakashi's house and bedroom like he's obviously very comfortable with the space. So then I thought about how it could have been different if their bond was stronger and Sasuke had stayed in the village for Kakashi, and wether or not he got his revenge, he came back to the village because he cared about Kakashi, who cared about Konoha. Then I got bored a few days later and this story was born.

It's days like today when I miss them the most.

Days when I don't have anything to do, and my mind is allowed to replay that horrible nightmare as many times as it wants.

_"If you ever feel alone, or you need someone to talk to, you know where I live. You can come by anytime, Sasuke."_

It all started with those two sentences. On a day when I felt alone, and I needed any sort of distraction I could get. I never planned to take him up on his offer, but that day, I decided I had nothing to lose.

And that's how I ended up with my current situation.

•~•

_Knock, knock._

_I waited in front of the door of his apartment, my hands shoved in my pockets, a frown on my face._

_Wether or not he answers, wether or not this is a mistake, I don't have any better options._

_I was contemplating going home, instead of standing outside his doorway like some lost idiot, thinking maybe he wasn't home, when the door opened._

_He wasn't wearing his headband, but he still only looked at me through one eye. He seemed only a little surprised I was there._

_"Sasuke." Oh, it's you. "Come in."_

•••

_I'd been here only 15 minutes, sipping at the tea that was offered to me, when he spoke up from across the small table._

"Do you want to start by telling me why you're here?"

I shrugged, looking at the ground.

"I guess I needed a distraction. You... you understand what it's like, don't you? I get this feeling that you know a similar pain."

He looked down at his hands, and then nodded.

•~•

It didn't start out this way. There wasn't anything out of the ordinary about my visit that day, but I felt closer to him once I went home, a couple hours later.

The visits became regular. We'd usually stay at his apartment and talk, sometimes we'd spar, and sometimes we'd just walk, going into the forest, alongside large creeks, and a few times, even through town. But we tended to avoid other people.

It was just the two of us.

And after six months, it started to become something else for me.

I visited him as often as I could, spending all my spare time with him. He didn't seem to mind, since he'd invite me after missions sometimes, and always seemed happy when he opened the door.

He even gave me a spare key.

But then I noticed feelings that weren't supposed to be there. Moments shared between the two of us that I couldn't quite explain.

•~•

_I'd only been here an hour before it was time to go home. It was getting late, but I didn't want to leave._

_"Do you think..." I felt embarrassed asking this, "it would be alright for me to stay tonight? I could sleep on the floor.... My apartment is too empty." I admitted the last part quietly._

_"You can stay, but not on the floor. Believe me, it gets cold in the morning. My bed is big enough to fit both of us, if you really want to stay."_

_His offer surprised me at first, but I found myself jumping at the chance to be so close to him._

_Lately, the closer I can get, the more physical contact, the more time I can spend with him.... I crave it all._

_It wasn't until we were laying in bed next to each other that I realized what my feelings for him were._

_So, what, I'm gay? I've never had interests in any girls, but never in any guys, either. But lying there, hearing his soft breathing, looking at his peaceful, sleeping face, feeling the warmth radiating off of him, I found myself pressing closer._

•~•

Things progressed from there. I knew he felt something for me, too. There were just too many moments that couldn't be given an explanation otherwise.

I confessed one day. I gathered up my courage, and I told him how much he meant to me. How I really felt about him. He hesitated a few moments, before admitting that my feelings weren't one-sided.

He never did a thing about it though.

Never touched me anywhere he hadn't before. He kissed the top of my head once, when he thought I was asleep, but that was the extent of his physical shows of affection.

•~•

_"Will you do something for me?"_

_We were lying together on his bed, his arm draped around my back, holding me to him. It was late in the evening, and I'd probably be staying the night. I looked up at him when I asked my question, and he tilted his head down to look at me too, since my head was about level with his shoulders._

_"What is it?"_

_I nibbled on my lip nervously before asking, "Will you kiss me?"_

_He seemed surprised, but I didn't care. I'd wanted him to for a while now._

_His eyes returned to their usual, relaxed state and he tipped my chin further up with two fingers. His movements were slow and relaxed as he pulled his mask down to his chin and leaned in. I closed my eyes, eager with nervous excitement for contact._

_His lips pressed gently to mine, and I was surprised by the feeling, how warm and soft they were._

_He pulled back after a moment, a single, charcoal eye searching mine for a reaction before leaning back in. This time, he moved his lips lightly against mine, almost caressing them. I tried to imitate his actions._

_When he pulled away, I smiled at him. I felt better now, somehow. I burrowed into his chest and whispered a small "Thank you."_

•~•

At twelve years old, I'd knocked on his door. By thirteen, our relationship evolved, continued and progressed into constantly spending time together, with hushed words of affection, like secrets for only us to know. Quick kisses when no one was looking, and more intimate moments spent behind closed doors.

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

I stood in front of the door I'd walked through so many times in the past four years, and stared at the key in my hand.

I clenched my fist around it for a moment, feeling its edges dig into my palm, before releasing my grip and using it to unlock the door to my home.

 _Our_ home.

The home I shared with the man I'd come to love and need more than anything else.

"Kakashi."

I loved saying his name. The way it felt on my lips, with all that emotion packed behind it... I could never get tired of saying it.

He looked up at me from his place at the small table we had. He put down the sheets of paper he'd been studying, probably a file of some sort, and stood up.

"Sasuke."

I loved the way he said my name, too.

I stood directly in front of him now, only an inch of space between us. I'd grown from halfway up his torso to almost his height. I was only an inch or two shorter, finally able to look him in the eyes. Which is what I was doing at that exact moment.

"Sasuke," he murmured my name again.

"Kakashi." I responded in return, almost mockingly.

He smirked at the tone of my voice. It had taken me a while to get to the point where I could tell what his mouth was doing under his mask, but now I could perfectly envision his full facial expression, just from the one eye.

He made a face, "You smell like blood."

"Is that so surprising?"

"You didn't have to kill anyone?"

I shook my head. He knew I didn't like to kill people, and he always seemed concerned about wether I'd had to or not. It was sweet.

He nodded.

"Take a shower before dinner."

I grinned mischievously at him. "Only if you shower with me."

A lazy eyebrow rose.

"Oh?"

"Mm."

He leaned down to nip at my lips.

"That can be arranged."

•••

I watched the red water swirl down the drain, transfixed by it. The stream water stayed red for a minute or so before it became increasingly less concentrated with blood, turning a pinkish color, which was randomly interjected with shots of red every time the water found more blood on my body.

I was snapped out of it, though, when I felt fingers under my chin, lifting my gaze to meet Kakashi's. I could see the understanding in them. He always knows exactly what I'm thinking and what I'm feeling.

He grazed his nose over my forehead affectionately before resting his head against mine, his soaked silver spikes of hair now plastered down to the sides of his head, and some on his forehead, between us. I gripped his shoulders and pulled him closer, feeling him willingly press against me.

His large hands roamed over the skin of my back and sides, caressing the sensitive skin. I let my nails, soft from the water, drag lightly down his arms, felt his chest pushing against mine with each inhale. I felt his heart beating against the right side of my chest and pushed my hand against it, staring at my hand as if the rhythmic thumping was confusing.

Kakashi placed his hand over mine, surprising me. I looked up at him questioningly, and he looked like he was about to say something. He must have changed his mind, because instead, he picks up a strand of my bangs and pushes it back into the spray of the water, rubbing the strand between his thumb and pointer finger.

"You're a mess," He's smiling as he says it. Then he leans into my ear, "Should I help you with those 'hard to reach places' then?"

•••

I could hear Kakashi rummaging around in the bedroom, looking for something, but I didn't bother to open my eyes.

The rummaging stopped.

"Are you hungry?"

I was sprawled on the bed, feeling a bit tired and knowing that I certainly didn't _look_ hungry. I felt sated. But I knew that was more just his way of saying he was hungry.

If I said no, he'd probably wait for me, and then I'd feel guilty

"I could eat."

•••

After finding a place in town to eat, I let Kakashi convince me to walk around town with him. We rarely went out together where there were other people, but it was a nice change of routine. It was already dark out, and each building we passed had their lanterns lit, giving the night a soft, warm glow.

I was sure that Kakashi, being the secret sap that he is, found it romantic.

I was just content to be at his side.

After a few minutes of walking quietly, taking in the nightlife around us, I felt the older man grab my hand. He intertwined our fingers and I stiffened.

"Kakashi, we're in town." I reminded him, convinced he must have somehow forgotten.

"Yes. Is that a problem, Sasuke?"

I stared down at our joined hands, but I didn't pull away. Even though we, a male teacher and his male student, were standing in the middle of the bustling town of Konoha, holding hands.

It took a moment, but I decidedly shook my head and started walking again. "It just surprised me. You've never been one to show PDA."

"Does it bother you? You've never cared what people thought before."

"No, like I said, it just surprised me."

"You'll be eighteen next month. It hardly matters now who knows about us."

He had a point. It always had to be a secret before, we both understood that even if we never said it out loud. I didn't want anyone knowing anyway. If I let anyone know that I cared about him, I was afraid he'd be taken away like everyone else.

_Mom, Dad, my aunt and uncle . . . . Everyone._

I shook the depressing thoughts from my head. I wasn't going to let myself relive that night, not when I could be in the present, openly showing affection towards the man beside me without worrying.

We had made our way to the bridge, where it was quieter and there were less people bustling about. Kakashi and I came here often, just to get out of the apartment.

We stopped to lean against the railing, and I closed my eyes and tipped my head back, enjoying the peace and quiet compared to the town. The night breeze was warm and the sounds of frogs by the river below was somehow calming.

The two of us stood there peacefully, sides brushing as we stared out into the water. It was silent until Kakashi decided to say something.

"Sasuke, will you marry me?"

I choked on air at the sudden question and the casual way he'd asked, as if he was making a comment about the stars. My head snapped towards him. He wasn't even looking at me, his gaze was fixed straight ahead, and I wondered if I'd misheard.

"What?"

"I asked if you would marry me."

I blinked stupidly at him, absolutely nonplussed with his casual manner.

"Of course," he continued, "we'd have to wait until after you turn eighteen."

For some inexplicable reason, the inaccuracy of his statement snapped me out of my dumbfounded state.

"The legal age for marriage is twenty."

"Not if you have parental permission."

Did he actually say that? "Oh, you're right, let's just go ahead and get their permission then." I replied sarcastically, a little annoyed that he hadn't thought about the situation before he said that.

"In your case, you're allowed to make that decision for yourself at eighteen."

I opened my mouth to spit back some argument, but stopped short when I realized Kakashi was right.

"Look at me." I demanded. He had still been staring at the damn river this whole time.

Kakashi straightened and turned to face me, his gaze steady and sure. This was just like him. To ask something this important so casually, to be so calm about it. _It was just like him._

Suddenly, I started laughing. Loud and hard, I started laughing and couldn't stop. I threw my head back, feeling the rush in my veins as my annoyance turned into carefree humor.

"I love you." That's all I said when managed to stop laughing.

"So, that's a yes?"

"Yes."

I could worry about how I would keep the Uchiha clan from dying out later. I could worry about all the details later. I didn't need to think about it. We were practically married anyway, and I couldn't find a reason to mind being legally bound to the carefree, steady, comforting man in front of me.

Forget about what people would think.

It felt right, and other people's opinions didn't matter.

"Uchiha Kakashi. I like the sound of that."

"You mean Hatake Sasuke."

"No, I mean Uchiha Kakashi. You already have a sharingan, it's a perfect fit."

"Why should I have to change my name?"

"Because, I can't let the Uchiha clan seize to exist."

"I already take the more 'masculine' role in the bedroom, you should take my last name like you take my—"

"Kakashi. No." I cut him off and grabbed his hand, "Let's go home and I'll show you just how much of a man I can be."

He smirked. "Looking forward to it."

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it this far, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING! I really hope you enjoyed it and that it all made sense. I feel like I could have done better with this, and maybe I'll improve it later on, but I hope it was worth your time (=^.^=).


End file.
